The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2019
23:49-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:52-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-44 O/ 23:57-35 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:11-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:11-40 Seems Spongey confirmed her and MoH dated 00:11-42 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:11-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:11-51 LOL. 00:13-53 wtf 00:13-54 \o 00:14-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:17-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-16 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:18-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:19-16 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:19-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:19-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:20-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-29 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:20-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-58 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:21-00 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-48 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:24-53 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:30-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:30-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:30-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-28 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:35-52 (cake) 00:36-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:37-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:41-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:42-49 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:44-03 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:45-59 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:46-59 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:47-47 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:48-30 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:48-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:48-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:48-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:49-10 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:49-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:50-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:50-17 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:53-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-46 Weird as well that I am on chat using my 3DS. 00:55-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-21 C.Syde65 is a good man who identifies as the Builder 00:58-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:58-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:58-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:58-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:58-44 Never doing that again. 00:58-46 That was horrible. 00:58-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:58-51 Could not even open the user menu. 00:59-25 Me too 00:59-43 How can you possible do that on that device? 00:59-46 *possibly 00:59-53 Easy 00:59-56 It's crappy beyond use. 01:00-03 Tkf used his ___ 01:00-13 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:00-14 Easy. 01:00-14 Using the internet browser, came here, logged in, done. 01:00-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:00-32 Let's try to edit. 01:00-47 Bisexual 01:03-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-41 What about bisexual? 01:03-59 lol. 01:04-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-36 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:06-28 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=116063 01:06-28 Done via 3DS. 01:06-31 Was hard AF. 01:06-50 Incorrect 01:07-11 Imma come on TDL via PS4 01:07-19 i still have a DSI 01:07-28 ! 01:07-48 Damned— 01:07-59 Never mind. 01:08-01 Damned-- 01:08-24 Imma connect to Discord via this crap. 01:08-33 Incorrect 01:09-05 Imma come to Tee Dee El via my brain 01:09-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-35 Dead 01:09-39 RP forgotten. 01:09-41 LMFAO. 01:09-41 I 01:09-45 I CLOSED 01:09-51 MY EYES and 01:09-57 can see TDL 01:10-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-03 Imma delete stuff on ESB via this. 01:11-10 We didn’t forget. 01:11-21 Always remember 01:11-25 Never forget 01:11-27 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:13-43 well 01:13-46 guess the party's over 01:13-57 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:14-13 /me sobs 01:14-15 When I become an expert at using Fandom on my 3DS, none of y'all can stop me. 01:14-51 I shall become a Fandom expert on my Etch-A-Sketch.